Definition of Marriage
MARRIAGE Traditionally seen as a union of two heterosexual loving hearts, marriage is an institution that has changed over time. The couple makes the huge decision to marry and further become one family. The bride and the groom exchange rings as a symbol of eternal love and fidelity. They promise each other to stick by their side through thick and thin, sickness and health, and for richer or poorer. The woman more often than not takes the last name of her husband to signify the union of the two. Historically, the institution of marriage has been regulated by both church and state. Christian scriptures stipulate that marriage makes a man and a woman into “one flesh.” Marriage is an institution where people acknowledge interpersonal relationships, which is usually sexual and intimate. Most people and cultures formalize a marriage union through a wedding ceremony. Religious marriage limits marriages to two persons from the same sex, but different cultures allow and accept same sex marriage and polygamous marriage Different people marry for many reasons depending on their understanding of marriage. Reasons for marriage include emotional, social, legal, religion and spiritual obligations. In the 60’s, the median age to get married for men was 23, and for women it was 20. Fast-forward to 2010 many men are now waiting until they’re about 28 and women are waiting till they’re 26 this could be due to the fear of getting a divorce or the changing roles of women in society (Marriage and Divorce) The Webster's Dictionary has also changed. Marriage was once defined as "the state of being united to a person of the opposite sex as husband or wife in a consensual and contractual relationship recognized by law," but now there is an alternate definition that says "the state of being united to a person of the same sex in a relationship like that of a traditional marriage." Society's ideas are changing and it is the roll of the government to advance with society. In spite of this, the government is moving at a slower rate than the majority of the population. In an argument about gay marriage, there are many factors that have to be taken into account. Gay marriage is one of the leading political topics in the United States today. Whether it is in Massachusetts, California, New Mexico, or on the campaigning road, America has shifted its head to focusing on one question: Should same-sex couples have access to the same marriage benefits and public acknowledgment enjoyed by heterosexual couples? In legal terms, legal marriage is a binding contract between two people who decide to join their lives, income and possessions. The state recognizes such marriages and it requires the joined parties to stay together until their death. However, it is only possible to dissolve the marriage contract by following through the legal process to get a divorce. In sociological perspectives, marriage is an environment where children are born and brought up by a mother and a father. Marriage relationship forms a family unit that consists of a father, mother and children. SOURCES: "Marriage." Wikipedia. Wikimedia Foundation, 01 Oct. 2012. Web. 9 Jan. 2013. "Marriage and Divorce." ''- U.S. Census Bureau''. N.p., n.d. Web. 9 Jan. 2013. Merriam-Webster. Merriam-Webster, n.d. Web. 9 Jan. 2013. "Should Same-Sex Marriages Be Legalized?" BalancedPolitics.org. N.p., n.d. Web. 9 Jan. 2013.